Conventionally, a system in which an intake passage portion extends rectilinearly while connecting a cylinder head of an engine mounted on a motorcycle and an air cleaner disposed on the upper side of the cylinder head to each other and wherein fuel is injected from an injector disposed in the air cleaner has already been known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-332208
In the above-mentioned conventional system, however, the injector is disposed on the center line of the intake passage portion, and on the center line of the intake passage portion, the bottom wall of a fuel tank must be set at a comparatively high position in order to obviate interference with the injector. In the conventional system, therefore, it has been difficult to secure a sufficient capacity of the fuel tank.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. Accordingly, the present invention provides a fuel injection system for an engine in a small-type vehicle so designed that a sufficient capacity of a fuel tank can be secured.